


curves not angles

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin often says she dresses like a high school principal. Joe knows otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	curves not angles

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "not square"

Caitlin often says she dresses like a high school principal at work. She has to look square, she tells people - with her age, the way she looks younger, she had to dress older to get people to take her seriously, and then it just became a habit. 

Off the clock though, things are different, as Joe has come to learn. 

Because at weekends it's flats and skinny jeans that show off her figure. 

On date nights, it's little black dresses, bedroom eyes  and fuck me heels. He runs his hands down her curves and he does his best to comply. 


End file.
